


Непрошенное одолжение

by taquin



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Trauma, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Небольшая история о том, что произошло после смертельной гонки в конце "Воина дороги" и почему Пилот автожира не сразу поехал следом за выжившими.__Пилот автожира, Дикий ребенок, Макс Рокатански.Джен. Насилие, характерное для канона. Описание травм разной степени графичности; смерть персонажа. Немного обсценной лексики.





	Непрошенное одолжение

Солнце медленно ползло к горизонту, и дневная жара скоро должна была смениться прохладой. Через час-два температура начнет резко опускаться, пока наконец не достигнет ночного минимума.

Полностью не придя в сознание, Макс опять зашевелился на своей подстилке. Пилот автожира пригубил немного из фляги с водой, убрал ее во внутренний карман плаща и присмотрелся к раненому.

Его новый знакомый лежал так уже несколько часов, с тех пор как ему удалось заснуть, и только изредка бредил во сне. Ничего существенного, кроме рваных фраз, из которых все равно было ничего не понять, он так и не сказал, хотя на щеках у него все равно алел лихорадочный румянец.

Несколькими часами раннее он вел себя исключительно буйно для ослабленного травмами человека. Когда Пилот подогнал свой разбитый гирокоптер к перевернувшейся цистерне, он был удивлен увидеть Макса стоящим на ногах да еще и с парнишкой, которого он держал в охапке. Они даже успели обменяться парой слов, а потом воин дороги, коснувшись спиной днища фуры, начал сползать по нему вниз.

Первой мыслью Пилота было взять его с собой и отправиться вслед за племенем покойного Паппагалло. Он все равно должен был вместе с выжившими позже догнать караван. Только бы найти тачку, пока автобус не уехал далеко, а уж люди наверняка примут обоих своих спасителей в коммуну. Если раненый протянет до момента рандеву, то среди них найдется кто-то, кто его подлатает. 

Вокруг осталось достаточно машин Гумунгуса. По закону вероятности, хотя бы одна из них должна была все еще быть на ходу. Пилот нашел ее довольно быстро, а потом дело было за малым: перенести одну уцелевшую канистру с бензином и запасы воды из автожира. Сливать топливо из разбитых машин он не стал, побоялся внезапного возвращения бандитов. Они уехали, потому что думали, что отвоевали станцию. Кто знает, что они сделают, когда увидят то, что от нее осталось?

Но когда невольный пассажир услышал о его планах, в него будто дьявол вселился. Этот внезапный истерический припадок выглядел почти смешно, но в тот момент, когда Макс чуть было не увел тачку в кювет с ними со всеми, вцепившись в руль со своего сиденья, Пилоту было не до смеха. А уж когда он оказался на мушке дробовика, то просто плюнул и окольными путями поехал к тому же скалистому холму, с которого они недавно наблюдали за нефтяной станцией.

Когда они наконец остановились у его подножия, где валуны мешали дальнейшему движению транспорта и нужно было идти пешком по пологому склону, бунтарь как-то сразу обмяк. Пилот был зол на него, но не смог заставить себя развернуться и уехать, когда смотрел, как Макс практически вывалился наружу, цепляясь за подножку, и осел на землю. 

Пилоту не было его жаль в полном смысле слова — точно не тогда, когда в попытке приподнять и как-нибудь устроить его обессилевшее тело он получил несколько обидных тычков и надсадное «уезжай». 

Он думал о том, что сам был все еще чудом жив и даже на колесах. В уходящем на север автобусе его ждала белокурая нимфа... которая точно мысленно похоронит его, когда на закате он не явится на место встречи. А у этого живого призрака не осталось никого после того, как он потерял пса, и теперь даже не было машины, из-за которой, по всей видимости, он был готов идти на значительные риски, как будто в ней жил дух его мамочки. Сейчас Макс был на волоске, и если бы Пилот решил уехать, то, по его прикидкам, он мог бы с таким же успехом разрядить тому дробовик в лицо. Так даже было бы гуманнее.

Транспорт он спрятал неподалеку, среди тех же камней, где пару дней назад Макс оставлял свою машину. Остатки их краткой стоянки все еще были на месте. Даже маскировочная сетка по-прежнему болталась на ветру.

Наверняка какое-то барахло сохранилось и после взрыва черного «перехватчика», но ехать туда в одиночку Пилот не решался. Да и падальщики зачастую быстро стягивались к местам вооруженных столкновений, появлялись будто из ниоткуда, едва на землю оседала пыль, так что не было никаких шансов на то, что он будет там первым.

Вместе с мальчишкой они подняли раненого наверх. Это был трудный путь, полный ругани и ссаднящих коленей, но в итоге они справились. Попеременно приходящий в себя Макс подволакивал ноги, за что Пилот был ему благодарен, иначе ему пришлось бы тащить его на своем горбу. От пацана польза была невелика: когда мог, Макс опирался на него, но вздумай он навалиться на ребенка всем своим весом, тот не смог бы ничем помочь.

Оставленные с того раза подстилка и одеяло были как никогда кстати. Пилот уложил на них безвольное тело Макса и присел сам, чтобы перевести дух. Запястье, которое он повредил при совсем не мягкой посадке автожира, упорно и удручающе ныло — удивительно, что только оно, не считая многочисленных, но не слишком серьезных ушибов и царапин. Дикареныш тоже уселся рядом и посмотрел на Макса с таким видом, как будто был одновременно огорчен и озадачен тем фактом, что тот оказался в таком состоянии. Дикий или нет, а маленький проныра успел за пару дней привязаться к этому бродяге. 

Вероятно, он, как и половина населения станции, был очарован образом одинокого странника, которому столько времени удавалось выживать в условиях враждебной пустоши и который вместо того, чтобы искать поддержки и успокоения во взаимовыгодном объединении с другими людьми, вопреки здравому смыслу выбрал дорогу и гордое одиночество. Ему удалось сделать недостижимо привлекательным то, что можно было назвать чистейшим идиотизмом. 

Отчасти Пилот понимал такой выбор: он и сам был одиночкой, хоть и не по своей воле. На самом деле, одиночество всегда сводило его с ума, но ему критически не везло с попутчиками с тех пор, как он покинул потонувший в анархии город, поэтому пришлось привыкать. Пары встреч с мерзавцами хватило, чтобы он начал обходить людей по большой дуге перед сближением. По его наблюдениям, любой теперь был готов перегрызть глотку товарищу ради хотя бы еще одного дня под этим безжалостным солнцем. Не то, чтобы Пилот совсем потерял веру в человека, но со временем без соответствующего подтверждения это становилось все более и более абстрактным понятием, и его единственными друзьями остались змеи и верный автожир, который он ласково звал Карен. Чистым везением являлось то, что он был все еще жив и при всех своих конечностях. Да, везение и наличие стратегического мышления, которым он весьма нескромно гордился.

Сложно было понять патологический отказ Макса от стремления к обществу, но у Пилота хватало ума предположить, что это произошло не от хорошей жизни. Но кто сейчас жил хорошо? Мир пребывал в хаосе уже не первый год и, скорее всего, останется таковым в течение неопределенного времени. По крайней мере, надо было признать, что Макс сумел сохранить человечность (пусть и в довольно неоднозначной форме и проявлениях — сутки в кандалах все еще были свежи в памяти), что делало его постепенно исчезающим видом. Он не был оскотинившимся дегенератом, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Пилот на денек отложил свой исход на север. Макс не был плохим человеком, а себя Пилот и вовсе считал одним из лучших представителей умирающего вида. Было только естественным, чтобы они помогли друг другу, не так ли? Из них получилась бы отличная команда. А уж два парня с такими данными, как у них, могли бы навести шороху по всей пустоши.

Так что он просто решил остаться рядом на всякий случай, пока Макс не оклемается. Всего день, а потом они с дикарем отправятся вслед за караваном. 

Пилот расстегнул кожаную куртку Макса, задрал ему рубашку и нахмурился. Сквозь сползшие бинты просматривались несколько больших багровых синяков и, кажется, следы крови. Он искренне надеялся, что они появились после крушения «перехватчика»: это означало бы, что медик Паппагалло уже с ними поработал и сделал все необходимое. Если нет... Пилот понятия не имел, как быть, если у Макса произошел разрыв какого-нибудь органа, и такая перспектива совсем не внушала оптимизма. Еще тогда никто не мог поручиться за то, что тот переживет следующие сутки, и теперь прогноз только ухудшился.

К его заново развороченному колену и перелому руки добавилось разодранное плечо. Порезы довольно глубокие, насколько можно было сказать, еще немного кровили, но кровь уже почти свернулась. В целом, не так серьезно, как перспектива поврежденных внутренних органов, но оставался открытым вопрос попадания в раны инфекции. 

Вместе с мальчишкой они стянули с раненого куртку и майку, освободили от ремней с кобурой и инструментами, как могли обработали все открытые раны и снова наложили тугую повязку на ребра. Стирая кровь с его разбитого лица, Пилот с удивлением отметил про себя, что, несмотря на седые пряди, Макс был довольно молод, вероятно, даже моложе его самого. Где-то на задворках сознания заворочалась уязвленная гордость при воспоминании об их встрече. Скажи ему кто тогда, что через пару дней Пилот будет добровольно выхаживать его после гонки с байкерами, он посмеялся бы шутнику в лицо.

Конечно, он все еще помнил ощущение железных оков на руках и ногах, чудовищную поездку под дулом дробовика, когда каждая ямка на дороге была смерти подобна, и холодную ночь после. Это все еще было возмутительно. Но на пути в нефтяную коммуну у него было время обдумать тот факт, что Макс его не убил, когда была возможность. Он не убил его после того, как Пилот показал ему станцию, или после того, как они добрались до тягача. Тогда, как любой мародер на его месте давно бы уже перерезал Пилоту горло хотя бы за то, что тот устроил свою змеиную ловушку, Макс оставил его в живых и в итоге выполнил условия их «сделки». 

Поэтому он полетел за ним к месту крушения «перехватчика», и поэтому он был рядом теперь. Это не было вызвано чувством долга, жалостью или беспричинной симпатией. Скорее, благодарностью за то, что Макс все еще был человеком. И, возможно, профилактикой на будущее: вряд ли веру в человечество подкрепляет то, что тебя бросил умирать боевой товарищ, кем Пилот автожира себя полноправно считал. Да и надежда на то, что Макс передумает насчет партнерства, все еще сохранялась. Чем черт не шутит, а?

Когда с обработкой ран было наконец покончено, Пилот оперся на колени и вытер со лба пот. Ворочать, раздевать и одевать человека на грани сознания было не самой простой задачей, даже при наличии помощника. Кстати, о помощниках.

— Эй, малец, — Пилот жестом привлек внимание маленького дикаря, который теперь сидел на камне и обозревал окрестности, — давай, иди сюда, тебя тоже надо осмотреть.

То ли мальчик ему не доверял, то ли просто не любил, чтобы его трогали, но поймать его оказалось так же сложно, как успокоить Макса на пути сюда. Возможно, эти двое просто были заодно.

— Да что с тобой такое, маленький ты засранец, — терпение подходило к концу, пока Пилот не слишком придирчиво осматривал тело парнишки, который не переставал крутиться и издавать звуки неудовольствия. Очевидно, если он был способен на все эти телодвижения, то с ним все было более чем в порядке. — Прекрати мельтешить, это все для твоего же блага. Можно подумать, мне это доставляет удовольствие. У тебя что-нибудь болит? Эй?

Он развернул мальчика к себе лицом, но в ответ получил очередной рык. 

— Ты что, вообще не разговариваешь? — Пилот протер влажным куском тряпки порез на его плече. 

Кровь уже давно остановилась, и никакой опасности рана не представляла. Обработать ссадины на ногах дикарь ему так и не разрешил, вырвавшись на свободу при первой же возможности и победно взобравшись на один из валунов. Пилот закатил глаза.

— Подумать только. В лагере столько народу, и никто не потрудился научить ребенка говорить... 

Он не мог с уверенностью определить возраст, но на вид мальчику было лет десять. И что, за все это время за ним никто не смотрел, не научил одному из основных способов установить контакт с другими? 

— Ты же не со станции, да? — не надеясь на ответ, задумчиво спросил он. — Ты прибился к ним недавно. Откуда ты взялся? Где твои родители?

Надо признать, последний вопрос был глупым. Очевидно, что родителей у мальчика больше не было. Скорее всего, их трупы давно занесло песком за много километров отсюда. Но тогда оставался вопрос, как давно его нашли люди Паппагалло, что парень до сих пор только рычал и бегал в шкурах, чем очень выделялся среди остальных поселенцев.

Дикарь снял бумеранг с крепления на ремне и начал что-то старательно выводить на песке. Пилот встал и осторожно приблизился, стараясь не спровоцировать очередной приступ недоверия. На песке появились неровные галочки, напоминающие горное скопление. 

— Н-да, приятель, — произнес Пилот, когда мальчишка закончил чертить и требовательно поднял на него глаза. — Честно тебе скажу: это вообще не проясняет ситуацию. Перестань! — получив недовольный пинок в голень, он отступил на безопасное расстояние. — Нам надо научиться общаться, слышишь? Мы на одной стороне, а я даже не могу понять, что ты от меня хочешь. Я цивилизованный человек и не рычу, как ты. Никто не рычит, люди используют слова!

Дикарь оскалился и принял угрожающую позу. Похоже, тирада о пользе общения не достигла своей цели. Пилот начал подозревать, что такая реакция была чем-то из раздела личных симпатий или, вернее, антипатий. Возможно, с ним попросту не хотели общаться.

— Знаешь что? Не очень-то и хотелось. Но тебе бы лучше научиться говорить. Учти, что твой герой, — не оборачиваясь, Пилот сделал широкий жест, указывая на лежащего позади него Макса, — тоже тебя не понимает.

Похоже, это произвело на мальчика впечатление, потому что он притих и уставился на раненого. Что ж, по крайней мере, его можно было мотивировать хотя бы этим. Внезапно дикарь издал набор звуков и указал ему за спину. Пилот озадаченно обернулся, а затем метнулся к раненому, преследуемый мальчишкой.

Макс лежал на спине и мелко трясся, его рвало.

— Да уж, мы с тобой молодцы, — сказал Пилот парой минут позже, после того как перевернул Макса на бок, дал ему проблеваться и убедился, что тот нормально дышит. Дикарь теперь ни на шаг не отходил от спального места.

— Было бы чертовски обидно, если бы он захлебнутся собственной рвотой. Будь он одним из этих, — Пилот неопределенно указал куда-то в сторону, — это можно было бы назвать иронией. Но сейчас это было бы исключительным невезением. После того, как он три раза пережил нападение тех ублюдков, это было бы действительно обидно. Ты, малец, знаешь, что такое «ирония»?

— ...атк.. нссс... — внезапно простонал Макс.

— Дружище, ты вернулся в мир живых! Как себя чувствуешь, напарник? — Пилот наклонился к нему, чтобы разобрать хотя бы слово, и почувствовал, как его тянут за шарф.

— Заткнись, — сипло сказал Макс. — От тебя болит голова.

— Буквально или фигурально? — немного обиженно поинтересовался Пилот. Дела, вероятно, шли на поправку, раз он нашел в себе силы об этом сообщить.

Ожидаемо, Макс оставил этот вопрос без ответа. Он попытался привстать и начал шарить рукой вокруг в поисках оружия, которое лежало чуть поодаль. Наконец, он нащупал набедренную кобуру с обрезом и нож и положил рядом с собой, измученно откинувшись назад.

— Он пустой, я проверил, — заметил Пилот. — Ты опять угрожал мне не заряженным оружием. Это уже превращается в какой-то нелепый фарс. Я больше на это не поведусь. Ты знаешь, это подрывает атмосферу доверия между...

Макс зажмурился, уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя и протяжно застонал сквозь зубы. Он все еще не мог полностью открыть левый глаз. Похоже, головная боль не была фигурой речи.

— Друг, да у тебя сотрясение. Ну-ка, дай посмотрю, — Пилот потянулся к раненому. 

Макс попытался остановить эти проявления заботы, но Пилот сумел оттолкнуть медленные руки и осторожно ощупал его голову. Длинные пальцы тут же нашли налившийся кровью ушиб. Лоб у Макса был чертовски горячим.

Пилот набрал в грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Час от часу не легче. Он однажды видел, как человек получил по голове деревянной ножкой от стола и отбыл из этого мира в течение суток. Он знал, что никогда больше не будет смеяться над легкомысленными комедиями, в которых герои постоянно подставляют череп под тяжелые предметы. Хотя теперь-то он, возможно, даже их никогда больше не увидит.

Макс отказывался от диалога — в его состоянии это было более чем понятно — и спустя какое-то время погрузился в забытье. Пилот оставил мальчика наблюдать за ним, а сам спустился к машине, чтобы провести инвентаризацию.

Бензина у него было немного, но с учетом содержимого бака их нового транспорта этого должно было хватить, чтобы добраться хотя бы до места встречи. Перед поездкой можно было еще провести краткую разведку местности и проверить баки брошенных и разбитых машин неподалеку. Пилот с раздражением и грустью подумал о том, как легко и просто это можно было бы провернуть с летательным аппаратом. Он привык к мобильности и маневренности автожира и к тому ощущению безопасности, которое испытывал в воздухе. Он чувствовал подступающий невроз при мысли о том, что уже никогда не сможет избежать встречи с судьбой под шум вращающихся лопастей.

С водой дело обстояло немного хуже: кроме канистры наверху, опустевшей уже на треть после всех процедур, у него была с собой лишь одна фляга, пусть и по-прежнему полная. При экономичном расходе этого будет достаточно на какое-то время, но перспектива остаться без воды не казалась такой уж далекой, и это было куда хуже того, чтобы остаться без топлива. Он знал, где и как можно было воду достать, но до сих пор все его стратегические варианты опирались на воздушную мобильность. Привыкнуть к новому качеству путешествий будет очень сложно.

Единственный гипотетически легко решаемый вопрос касался еды: в окрестностях обитали обнаглевшие дикие кролики. Что ж, пора было применить по назначению старый-добрый арбалет.

В итоге ему удалось поймать одного зверька, его-то он и принес обратно в лагерь с таким победоносным видом, какому мог позавидовать Давид после победы над Голиафом. Кролик был несколько худосочен, но Пилот все равно чувствовал себя добытчиком, и этого им должно было хватить на пару дней.

— Малец, ты знаешь что-нибудь о кроликах? — спросил он у мальчика, единственного свидетеля его триумфа, так как Макс все еще не пришел в себя.

Тот посмотрел на него, потом на тельце животного и снова на него. В этом взгляде читалось недоверие. Пилот решил, что он осуждает его технологию свежевания тушки (она и правда у него хромала), но решил не придавать этому значения.

— Кролики — это сущие вредители, — заявил он. — Лет двести назад их еще тут не было, представляешь? Каких-то двести лет. Колонисты их с собой привезли и разводили для еды, а потом какой-то умник решил выпустить их погулять. Они расплодились, как... гм, как кролики, м-да... в общем, их стало так много, что из-за них начали погибать растения и другие животные. Настоящая чума. А теперь погляди-ка — они практически спасают нам жизнь, кто бы мог подумать. Опять ирония, — он назидательно потряс тушкой воздухе. — Если бы я не наблюдал апокалипсис самолично и в новостях с начала и до самого конца, я бы сказал, что его уничтожили кролики. Эти твари могут за несколько лет зеленую долину превратить в пустырь. Знакомо, а? — он обвел рукой вокруг, а потом с заговорщицким видом прикоснулся указательным пальцем к своему носу.

Мальчик все еще с недоверием смотрел на тушку кролика, но теперь в его взгляде появилась какая-то заинтересованная осторожность, что говорило об успехе образовательной сессии. Пора было брать быка за рога.

— Скоро уже стемнеет. На закате надо будет развести костер, чтобы огонь не заметили, так что у меня для тебя ответственное задание. Я хочу, чтобы ты спустился вниз и вырыл яму, нет, две ямы рядом. Одну поменьше, другую побольше, но чтобы глубина была по локоть. А потом надо будет их соединить под землей, понял?

Дикарь зарычал с видом, который можно было бы описать как бунтарский и возмущенный.

— Эй, я не могу отвлекаться, я занимаюсь кроликом. Найди острый камень и вырой внизу ямы. Это для костра и готовки еды, ты понимаешь? Чтобы нас не засекли, будем разводить подземный костер. А то не успеем до заката, и нас заметят те засранцы, — пригрозил он упирающемся пацану, — приедут, и не будет больше твоего Макса.

Это возымело эффект, но Пилот решил, что злоупотреблять Максом в качестве аргумента не стоит, иначе мальчишка решит, что эта привязанность слишком дорого ему обходится.

— Вырой две ямы по локоть, ладно? Хотя с твоими ручонками... копай по плечо. И веток где-нибудь набери! — крикнул он ему вслед, за что получил гневный рык в свою сторону.

Случайно его взгляд упал на каракули, которые мальчик начертил ранее в ответ на вопрос о своем происхождении, и он внезапно понял, что они означали. Он давно уже не наблюдал этих видов и не узнал сразу, но совершенно точно это были Сиднейские руины.

Далеко же их всех занесло в этой проклятой заварушке, и тем не менее, они вместе сидели посреди неизвестности и с замиранием сердца ждали, что принесет им следующий день.

*

Всю дорогу, пока солнце двигалось к закату, Пилот автожира поглядывал на Макса, и ему решительно не нравился нездоровый румянец у него на щеках. И то, что тот никак не приходил в себя, даже когда его пытались привести в чувство. А еще хуже было то, что он бредил. С расстояния нескольких метров было не так заметно, но если подойти поближе, можно было увидеть, как его губы шевелились, и изредка услышать, как он кого-то зовет.

Когда вернулся маленький дикарь, весь в сухой земле и пыли, он тут же подошел к Максу и пристроился у него под боком. Пора было разводить огонь и готовить ужин, и когда Пилот уже уходил к подножию горы, ему показалось, что Макс в забытьи то ли цепляется, то ли гладит руку ребенка и повторяет какое-то короткое слово, очень похожее на слово «сынок».

Внизу Пилот обозрел окрестности в обманчивом закатном свете, прислушался и принялся за дело. Разводя огонь в неровно вырытой яме и подготавливая мясо для жарки, он размышлял.

В общем и целом, дело было дрянь.

Они опоздали на встречу. Хотя возможность для рандеву была упущена, людей Паппагалло они могут еще догнать: Пилот знает их начальный маршрут и, скорее всего, сможет их найти. 

Настоящей проблемой было состояние Макса. Либо к утру жар спадет и пострадавший пойдет на поправку, либо Макс остынет в буквальном смысле. Но прежде сгорит в воспаленной лихорадке.

Пилот на всякий случай снова представил, что плюет на все, берет в охапку пацаненка, садится в машину и уезжает подальше от этого места. Нет, не выйдет. Не смог сразу, не смог бы и теперь, когда Макс настолько беспомощен. 

Но чем ему можно помочь? Пилот ведь даже не знает, что с ним: то ли это сотрясение, то ли разрыв селезенки, то ли многочисленные переломы, то ли, вообще, какая-нибудь дремавшая до этого болезнь. Нужен доктор. Или хотя бы лекарства.

Лекарства.

У него в голове начинала формироваться идея. Им неоткуда взять врача, последний разбирающийся в медицине человек вот как день уже уехал на север, но станция все еще на месте. То, что от нее осталось, по крайней мере. Конечно, центральные постройки разметало по округе, но наверняка мелкие здания по периметру частично сохранились. Возможно, сохранилась и сумка, которую они с Ангелочком подготовили, когда хотели бежать. Конечно, они не забрали у поселенцев все, взяли немного, только самое необходимое на первое время и припрятали с самого края, у ограды фермы, куда точно никто не заглянет. И так и оставили, потому что она передумала, он остался с ней, а потом началась суета и подготовка к прорыву. Но место это он запомнил.

Шансы были.

Позже, когда они делили между собой трапезу, Пилот вглядывался в неспокойное лицо Макса в сумеречном свете и задавал себе вопрос: «А сделал бы Макс что-нибудь, окажись он на моем месте?». 

Ответа не было, но после нескольких минут раздумий он понял, что ответ и не нужен. И дело было даже не в том, что он не простил бы себе малодушие — черта с два, еще как простил бы и уже прощал за последние два-три года, — а в том, что по какой-то странной причине Пилот авторжира хотел помочь этому несчастному опустошенному существу. Он чувствовал, что когда-то Макс был хорошим человеком, должен был быть, даже если сейчас он пытался убраться подальше ото всех и играть по законам нового мира. Было ощущение, что Макс еще не смирился с тем, во что превратилась его жизнь, и такое существование причиняет ему душевные муки. По удивительной иронии, люди почему-то все равно к нему тянулись и готовы были дать второй шанс — этот рычащий малыш, Паппагалло и его люди, сам Пилот...

— Я вернусь на станцию, — сказал он вслух, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, будто закрепляя свое намерение. — Покемарю пару часов, а как только начнет светать, отправлюсь туда.

Мальчишка повернул к нему свою косматую голову и озадаченно нахмурился.

— Попробую найти там какие-нибудь медикаменты для него, — Пилот кивнул в сторону Макса. — Какие-нибудь антибиотики, если остались... в общем, что смогу откопать. Тебе придется остаться тут и приглядеть за ним.

Мальчишка заволновался. Вряд ли он был напуган или страшился перспективы остаться одному. Скорее, остаться одному с Максом, который мог умереть в любую секунду. В конце концов, дикий или нет, он был всего лишь ребенком, который только что потерял половину из тех, с кем он жил последние месяцы или годы. Некоторые страхи в той или иной степени близки всем людям без исключения.

— А если вдруг что, — Пилот огляделся вокруг, — увидишь мародеров или... В общем, я оставлю машину. Надеюсь, ты умеешь водить.

*

Предрассветные сумерки окрасили местность в серые оттенки.

Пилот осторожно шел по каменистому тракту, то останавливаясь и прислушиваясь к окружающему миру, то переходя на легкий бег. 

Он ощущал беспокойство. Слишком долго он держался в безопасности воздушного пространства, а теперь это ощущение утрачено, казалось, навсегда. Для Пилота потеря его винтокрылой старушки была прискорбна в высшей мере, ведь они с Карен так долго находились вместе. Он будет скучать по звуку ее мотора. Она больше никогда его не выручит из смертельной передряги.

Да, Пилот про себя называл автожир по имени фотомодели из порножурнала, страницами которого были обклеены стабилизаторы гирокоптера. Никакого нездорового влечения к технике он не испытывал и не разговаривал с ней вслух, просто сначала это показалось ему забавным, а потом он привык. Он отдавал себе полный отчет в том, что иллюзия общества от этого создавалась весьма посредственная, но на безрыбье... Змеи змеями, но образ человека им было не превзойти. 

Тем более образ Карен: ух, Карен была хороша. Мисс Январь 1981, может, не самый лучший разворот Плейбоя всех времен и народов, но ее созерцание стоило Пилоту многих потерянных минут, когда он лежал вечерами в своем убежище и больше было нечем заняться.

Пилот с сожалением отмахнулся от всплывших в голове фантазий. Сейчас надо было держать ухо востро. Он поправил защитную ракушку у себя между ног и затрусил дальше, пытаясь думать о насущном.

 

Станция еще дымилась. При приближении в нос ударил тяжелый запах гари и нефти. В центре высился обгоревший остов вышки, покачиваясь с еле заметным скрипом. В остальном тут царила тишина. Части строений и агрегатов были темными пятнами разбросаны вокруг станции метров на сто. Взрывом задело даже трейлеры на самом краю, хотя некоторые из них еще, на первый взгляд, подлежали восстановлению. 

Тайник был в северной части, у курятника. 

Стараясь не наступить на острые обломки и не провалиться куда не следует, Пилот осторожно пошел вдоль раскуроченной ограды, большая часть которой лежала на земле.

Здание птичника прижималось к хлеву, поэтому непосредственно взрыв его не задел. Проблема была в другом: весь удар хлев принял на себя, и его разрушенные части погребли под собой и соседнее здание. Сумка теперь покоилась под этим завалом.

Пилот чертыхнулся. Осмотр других руин показал, что все остальные запасы люди Паппагалло вывезли подчистую. Он какое-то время ходил вокруг завала и вглядывался в темноту.

Было ясно, что птичник разрушился не полностью, а, скорее, напоминал теперь треугольную солдатскую палатку, державшуюся на вставших крестом поперечных балках. Стены практически полностью сложились, и если немного поискать среди обломков, сверток с припасами должен обнаружиться совсем неглубоко между ними и сломанным ограждением.

Пилот поразмыслил еще пару минут. Возвращаться ни с чем не хотелось, особенно после того, как торжественно он отправился за медикаментами — спасать «напарника» (как же глупо это сейчас звучало у него в голове). Макс ведь мог еще выкарабкаться самостоятельно. А мог и помереть даже после лечения. Но вдруг именно этих лекарств ему не хватает, чтобы встать на ноги, а Пилот бросит свою затею на полпути и даже не даст ему шанса? От мыслей становилось только хуже. Накручивание себя не приносило пользы, поэтому он решил действовать.

Он запахнул полы кожаного плаща, чтобы не мешались, отложил в сторону арбалет, опустился на четвереньки и осторожно подполз под развалины. Внутри птичника было темно, пахло куриным пометом, и повсюду попадались перья и пух. Он начал шарить среди досок, сначала у входа, затем продвигаясь дальше. Перетянутое повязкой запястье ныло, но Пилот упорно продолжал поиски, пока не нащупал среди обломков потертую матерчатую сумку с припасами.

— Ну наконец-то! 

Так он успеет убраться отсюда до полного восхода солнца. Ему очень хотелось схватить добычу и бегом отправиться обратно в лагерь. В порыве ликования Пилот забыл про занозы и боль в запястье. Он потянул сумку на себя. Она поддалась, но в какой-то момент он почувствовал сопротивление: откидной клапан зацепился за что-то внизу. Старая ткань, казалось, дышала на ладан, поэтому пилот дернул сумку на себя один раз, другой. Штопанная материя держала крепко. Он сменил угол и что было сил с размаху рванул сумку вбок.

На этот раз ткань порвалась с треском, так легко, что инерция увела руку в сторону, и Пилот почувствовал удар локтем о балку.

Незамедлительно послышался новый треск, гораздо более оглушительный, чем звук рвущейся сумки. Пилот в панике перекатился на бок и как мог быстро пополз на выход. Он не успел всего чуть-чуть, когда одна из сухих балок сдалась под сместившимся весом и обрушилась на него вместе с остатками стены. 

*

Когда Пилот пришел в себя, первым делом он зашелся кашлем. Казалось, что в нос и горло набился весь пух и вся пыль, которая была в этих сараях. Предмет, из-за которого он затеял свою авантюру, он по-прежнему сжимал в руке.

Он осторожно поднял голову, поводил ею из стороны в сторону. Шея осталась цела, насколько он мог судить. Позвоночник был в порядке, судя по острой боли в ноге, чувствительность в членах он сохранил. Отделался ушибами и царапинами.

Сумерки уже рассеялись, и солнце медленно поднималось над далеким горизонтом. Значит, после удара он провалялся в бессознательном состоянии около часа, сказывались несколько суток без нормального сна. Надо было срочно убираться со станции.

Пилот отодвинул несколько досок и начал ползком выбираться из-под развалин. Казалось, будто звук его возни разносится по всей округе. А потом на его фоне пилот услышал что-то еще и замер.

Голос. 

Он прислушался. Через пару секунд раздалось громыхание, и он совершенно точно услышал:

— Дерьмо!

Пилота бросило в холод, и причиной вовсе не были остатки утренней свежести в воздухе.

— Тут осталось одно дерьмо, — продолжал голос. Судя по звуку, говорящий находился на другой стороне станции.

— Ага, а что эти сволочи не вывезли, сгорело до основания, — подключился еще один. — А мы, как лохи последние, дали им уйти, поехали за цистерной со сраным песком. Да теперь еще и Гумунгуса нет...

— Теперь-то не догоним. Вот сука, погляди, как тлеет.

Снова грохот и ругательства, теперь немного ближе. 

Пилот дернулся из своей ловушки. Что-то снова развалилось и ухнуло с глухим стуком.

— Слыхал? 

— Да тут все того и гляди рухнет. 

Пилот поискал глазами свой арбалет и нашел его чуть поодаль. Он пополз вперед, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума и не отрывая взгляда от направления, в котором должны были вот-вот появиться мародеры. Впору было помолиться, но от волнения он даже забыл, как дышать.

Его пальцы нашарили рукоять арбалета, и он перевел дух. Едва сдерживая кряхтение, он вытянул пораненную ногу из-под погнутого стального пласта.

— Надо сваливать, ни хрена мы тут не найдем. 

— Ладно, поехали. Где этот растяпа? Эй, Мерл!

Третий лишний, Мерл подошел к бывшему птичнику с противоположной стороны и теперь стоял прямо перед Пилотом автожира, который запоздало понял, что мародеров было на самом деле трое. Он резко перевернулся на спину и в панике выстрелил.

Хотя Мерл стоял близко, он успел отпрянуть в сторону, и вместо его груди стрела угодила в плечо. Он зарычал от боли, пошатнулся, а потом выбил из рук Пилота оружие.

 

Когда Мерл притащил свою добычу друзьям, стоящим посреди станции почти у самой вышки, Пилот все еще сжимал под мышкой драгоценную сумку. И Мерл, и двое остальных были из банды Гумунгуса, о чем свидетельствовала их одежда и прошлые реплики. У одного из них был арбалет, второй рылся в развалинах небольшой дубинкой.

— Что за хрень? 

— Похоже, Мерл нашел себе нового друга, — засмеялся один из двух мародеров. — Это что?

— Да крыса какая-то, — отозвался Мерл, крепко держа пилота за шкирку. — Копался в развалинах.

— Уже набежали, даже пыль не осела, — произнес другой. — Обчищают нашу станцию, падаль.

— Погоди-ка, — вдруг сказал тот, что с дубинкой, и подошел ближе. — Он же один из них. 

Пилот сжался в комок, но с его ростом это было совсем непросто.

— Уверен?

— А то как же! Длинный мудак в плаще, это он летал на той хуйне и подпалил Лорда Гумунгуса.

— Ты проспал отъезд, что ли, красавец? — заржал мародер с арбалетом, обращаясь к Пилоту, и в его голосе проступили нотки злого веселья. Садистское предвкушение жестокой расправы, при мысли о котором шевелились волосы на затылке.

Пилот в отчаянии сорвался с места и вырвался из рук Мерла, который от неожиданности не успел крепче сжать пальцы и теперь остался стоять с его шарфом. Вот только далеко убежать не удалось: один из мародеров тоже оказался проворным. Когда дубинка врезалась Пилоту в солнечное сплетение, он упал на землю, как подкошенный, и застонал.

— Куда ты собрался? — услышал он, как издалека, и почувствовал пинок под ребра. — Нам с тобой предстоит долгий разговор, засранец. Наговоришься за всю свою компанию.

— Это что? — третий поднял с земли сумку и начал в ней рыться. — Ого, погляди, крыса что-то откопала. Тут вода, какие-то таблетки, склянки, бинты... 

— Да ты подготовился к нашей встрече, я погляжу, — еще один тычок в дополнение к насмешке. — Только ты ее не переживешь, чтобы всем этим воспользоваться.

Пилот приоткрыл слезящиеся от боли глаза, чтобы увидеть, как мародер отбросил сумку в сторону. Очевидно, в этот момент ее содержимое занимало его куда меньше.

Сзади подошел Мерл. Он поднял его на колени и намотал на шею шарф. Пилот почувствовал, как материал туго стягивает горло и впился в него непослушными пальцами.

— Хороший шарф, — злобно сказал Мерл, нависая над ним, — станет тебе удавкой.

— Может, отвезем его к ребятам? — предложил тот, что с арбалетом, и Пилот обмер от ужаса. — Они наверняка тоже захотят поиграться. 

— Нахрена? Мы сами не справимся, что ли?

— Тоже верно. Что сделаем, на дыбу его натянем, как и его дружков позавчера?

— Еботни много, — отмахнулся Мерл. — Давайте просто придушим гада.

— Ну нет, — возразил третий. — Я хочу отыграться. Надо проучить пиздюка.

Пилот барахтался в своей петле и пытался найти выход из положения. Вокруг валялось много острых деревянных и металлических обломков, если повезет, любой из них можно использовать как оружие, но до них было не дотянуться. В этот раз Мерл держал крепко.

Все получалось очень глупо и поэтому вдвойне трагично и обидно. Пилот жалел обо всем: о том, что остался позади, не поехал вслед за автобусом, о том, что зачем-то решился на этот дурацкий поход за лекарствами — и кто только вбил ему в голову идею спасать Макса, который к этому моменту и так мог уже окоченеть?! Разве не мог он просто сделать ему перевязку и уехать? 

Наверное, будь такая возможность, он бы даже согласился, чтобы время отмотали вспять к тому моменту, когда он раздумал улетать со станции без Ангелочка. Знай он, что так все обернется, и будь у него второй шанс, он бы тотчас оттуда убрался. Ангелочек, невинное трогательное создание, конечно, осталась бы без защиты и шансов на спасение, и Макс сгинул бы вместе со своей машиной, но стоило с горечью признать: Пилот тоже хотел жить. А сейчас, когда смерть стояла перед ним в трех ипостасях, с дубинкой и арбалетом, накинув петлю ему на шею, — именно сейчас хотелось жить как никогда остро.

В голове шумело, и он с ужасом наблюдал, как мир вокруг заслоняют угрожающие фигуры в черном. Он беспомощно захрипел, пытаясь найти слова спасения, но в этот раз ему даже нечем было торговаться за свою жизнь.

— Где твоя вертушка, еблан? — поинтересовался один из них и пнул его в промежность.

Защитная ракушка приняла на себя большую часть удара, но Пилот все равно заскулил от боли и поджал ноги.

— Так мы же его подбили. Обломали крылышки-то, да, похоже, не до конца.

Он пытался приподняться, чтобы ослабить давление на шею, и второй мародер со всей силы наступил ему на руку тяжелым сапогом. Пилот даже не успел вскрикнуть, как чей-то кулак в кожаной перчатке врезался ему в зубы.

На песок хлынула кровь из носа, из рассеченной губы, изо рта. На несколько секунд из-за дикой боли пилот потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Весь мир снова сжался до пульсирующей агонии в передней челюсти. Нос пока еще оставался цел, но, похоже, не надолго. Глаза щипало от соли, она разъедала разбитые губы.

— Может, зубы ему выбить? Хоть на что-то сгодится...

Снова злобный смех вокруг него. Пилот хотел сжаться до размеров булавочной головки, потеряться среди песчинок и пепла, чтобы никто и никогда его не нашел. Он бы даже с радостью забылся, потерял сознание, чтобы так и умереть, без лишних мучений, но вместо того, чтобы принесли желанное забвение, каждый новый удар — по лицу, по ребрам, по ногам — возвращал его в жестокую реальность.

— Может, вздернуть его? — предложил один из них. — У меня есть подходящий шнур.

Кажется, это был Мерл, и Пилот внезапно почувствовал облегчение от этих слов, как гарант скорого конца своих страданий. Светлая голова, Мерл, чего ты только так долго тянул с этим предложением?

— Дебил, поблизости даже куста нет нормального, чтобы посрать без свидетелей, не то что дерева. На чем ты собрался его вздернуть?

— Да хоть бы вон на этой хреновине, — мародер указал на полуразрушенный каркас железной платформы, с которой бывшие поселенцы обозревали окружающие территории. — Такого дрища-то выдержит.

Светлая голова, этот Мерл. Передав пленника своим дружкам, он с энтузиазмом принялся за организацию места казни. Со второго раза перекинул шнур через поручень и закрепил, затем повернулся к ним и с зловеще радостной улыбкой пару раз дернул импровизированную удавку.

Поручень отсоединился от фермы практически бесшумно и прихватил с собой часть шаткой платформы. Остальные присутствующие не успели выкрикнуть предупреждение, просто смотрели, как металлический стержень врезается Мерлу в череп, сдирая с него мясо до кости, срезает ухо и рвет жилы на шее, утопая в его теле где-то над ключицей. Мерл упал на колени и так и остался сидеть, больше не двигаясь, как жук, пришпиленный к земле огромной булавкой. Из разорванных артерий хлестала кровь, челюсть беззвучно открывалась и закрывалась.

Первым опомнился Пилот. Сжав в ладони кусок металлической обшивки, который он нащупал среди лежащего мусора, еще когда его перетащили ближе к вышке и бросили носом в землю, он со всей силы загнал его в ногу стоящему впереди мародеру, сзади чуть повыше колена. Вскакивая на ноги, он полоснул второго по лицу наугад. Крики и ругань он слышал уже на ходу. Подобрал брошенную сумку — и как только вспомнил? — и дал деру что было силы в его измученном теле. На грани сознания он почувствовал, как мимо пролетела стрела, нырнул вбок и выбежал с другой стороны станции. Прямо перед ним стояли два байка.

Пилот попытался проткнуть одному из них колесо, но кусок обшивки застрял в слое грубой резины. Тогда он пинком всадил его как можно глубже и бросился к другому мотоциклу. Превозмогая боль в ноге, лягнул стартер раз-два и неровно сдвинулся с места, пригнувшись и набирая скорость. 

Выпрямился он, только когда ругань позади стихла и был слышен только рев двигателя. Расслабляться было рано, но можно было перевести дух. Все тело болело, зубы было не сжать. Запястье заныло с новой силой.

Опасаясь преследования, он не поехал сразу в лагерь, а сделал круг. Это стоило ему многих мучительных минут, но Пилот осмелился вернуться только после того, как убедился, что за ним никто не гнался.

Когда он приблизился к холму, где прежде оставил мальчишку и Макса, то в ужасе остановился: у подножия стоял мотоцикл.

Не думая, что делает, Пилот оставил транспорт и с замиранием сердца медленно двинулся вверх по склону. Он был готов увидеть на вершине все, что угодно, но не удержался от крика, когда из-за валуна на него с диким воплем выскочил пацан с дробовиком наперевес. 

— Ты... ты цел? — спросил пилот, с облегчением переводя дыхание. — Что с Максом?

Мальчишка с готовностью устремился обратно, и Пилот заковылял следом. 

На вершине горы, совсем недалеко от спального места, ничком в крови лежало тело в кожаной куртке. В стороне валялась дубинка. А в скудной тени от камуфляжной сетки сидел Макс, облокотившись спиной на камень. На его одежде, руках и лице также темнела кровь. На мгновение Пилоту показалось, что он мертв, но затем Макс приоткрыл один глаз.

— Что случилось? — тупо спросил Пилот.

— Он нашел нас... — с некоторым усилием проговорил тот и еле заметно кивнул на тело. — Тоже не знал, что дробовик пустой. Малец его отвлек. Я закончил дело, — он поднял руку и продемонстрировал зажатый в ней клинок, потом снова прикрыл глаза.

Пилот пару секунд смотрел на него, а потом сел рядом и тоже закрыл глаза, наконец всецело предаваясь усталости и боли. Он заслужил передышку.

— С тобой что?

— Разбирался с его приятелями, — ответил Пилот, в глубине своей измотанной души польщенный вопросом.

— Почему не взял с собой мальчишку?

— Он присматривал за тобой.

— Что? — слабо переспросил Макс.

— Я оставил его тут, чтобы он следил, если вдруг что случится, пока я бегал за лекарствами для тебя. И ведь правильно оставил...

Пилот вспомнил про сумку с медикаментами, которая все это время болталась у него на шее, снял ее с себя и начал перебирать содержимое в поисках нужных средств. От процесса его отвлекло то, что Макс повернулся и вперил в него тяжелый взгляд. Его левый зрачок был шире правого. 

Он спросил:

— Зачем?

Пилот не нашелся, что ответить сразу.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — в глазах Макса снова появилось то странное выражение, с каким он уезжал со станции на своем «Перехватчике» и позже просил дать ему вести цистерну. 

Взгляд, одновременно полный боли и пустоты.

— Хотел тебе помочь, разве не ясно?

— Нет.

— «Нет»?

— Нет, — снова повторил Макс. — Ты должен был уже уехать отсюда. Взять с собой мальчишку и гнать на север за остальными. Ты идиот, если этого не сделал.

— Хорошенькое дельце! — возмутился Пилот. — Я идиот, раз решил помочь напар... тебе, который валялся весь день в бреду и лихорадке, не приходя в сознание! 

— Мне не нужна помощь, — упрямо ответил тот. — Я не просил об этом.

— Конечно, не просил. Ты глаз-то не мог открыть, не то, что просить кого-то — вот, как тебе не нужна помощь. Валялся тут трупом, я думал, окоченеешь к утру.

— Вот и оставил бы меня в покое, — сказал Макс и устало прикрыл глаза, отвернувшись.

— Приятель, ты так хочешь умереть, я не понимаю? — с вызовом спросил Пилот. — Так и дал бы себя убить этому ублюдку. Зачем сопротивлялся?

Макс промолчал.

Пилот не собирался всерьез задаваться этим вопросом, но в какой-то момент поднял глаза на маленького дикаря, стоявшего рядом и прислушивающегося к их разговору. Может, будь Макс один в этот раз, он бы и сдался? Может ли такое быть, что оба раза, когда он покидал лагерь нефтяников, он обдуманно шел на верную смерть? Это никак не вязалось с тем, что Пилот видел в Максе до этого: осторожность, отточенные рефлексы, природная смекалка. При этом он избегал всех, кто мог ему помочь, но помогал тем, кто в этом нуждался. Поистине человек-загадка.

Пилот молча откупорил маленькую склянку со спиртом, намочил им свой дежурный платок, который извлек из внутреннего кармана плаща, и начал протирать полученные раны. Губы и ушибленная скула заметно припухли. Хорошо, что у него сейчас не нашлось бы зеркала: зрелище наверняка было то еще.

— Ладно, слушай, — наконец сказал он и убрал спирт обратно в сумку. — Я это сделал, потому что это было правильно. Понимаешь? Сейчас в мире столько дерьма, что в нем можно потонуть и стать таким же дерьмом. Я не знаю, что там у тебя за прошлое, с чем тебе пришлось столкнуться... но я вижу, что ты хороший парень. Не такой, как этот Гумунгус и его веселые ребята. Ради них я бы и пальцем не пошевелил, оставил бы подыхать на дороге, да еще и помог бы, — он поморщился. — А мы с тобой... Макс, такие люди, как мы, должны держаться вместе. Помогать друг другу, понимаешь? Иначе нет у мира будущего. Эти сволочи спалят его дотла, а потом и себя бензином обольют.

Он повертел в руках пузырек с таблетками, всматриваясь в инструкцию, а потом закинул себе в рот три штуки и сунул пузырь в руку молчаливого Макса.

— Выпей парочку, это обезболивающее. Готов поспорить, тебе мучительно больно дышать из-за сломанных ребер и голова раскалывается просто адски. И вот это прими, — он достал еще пару упаковок. — Написано «противовоспалительное, жаропонижающее, широкого спектра». Тебя вчера лихорадило весь вечер, и я понятия не имею, в чем дело, так что лучше подстраховаться. Особенно учитывая, сколько у тебя теперь травм и увечий... Мало ли, что туда занесло.

Макс снова ничего не ответил, но медикаменты принял. Через какое-то время он задремал и больше не бредил. Его лоб стал прохладнее.

Пилот не наблюдал признаков появления новых отрядов байкеров в округе до конца дня. Куда делся третий мародер, установить не удалось. Он мог остаться на станции, истечь там кровью, если Пилот задел важную артерию у него на ноге. В подзорную трубу видно ничего не было, а на станцию он ни за что бы не вернулся. Поэтому вечером после ужина он снова заставил Макса принять таблетки, выставил пацана часовым и наконец улегся сам, хотя бы на несколько часов, пока не придет время сменить юного дозорного. Еще сутки без сна он бы не перенес. На следующее утро им нужно было сниматься с места.

*

— Выглядишь получше, — сказал Пилот, когда они с Максом вместе сворачивали лагерь спозаранку; «напарник» двигался все еще не совсем уверенно, но уже решительно стоял на ногах. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Пойдет, — коротко ответил Макс.

— А ты мерзавец, знаешь ли, — широко улыбаясь, насколько позволял ему разбитый рот, заметил Пилот. — Когда я отправлялся за таблетками, я ожидал, что ты будешь при смерти валяться еще пару дней, жизнью рисковал. Ты не представляешь, что я там пережил... Ладно, может, и представляешь. А ты проспался денек и вот уже бодрячком. Как будто я зря рисковал, даже обидно.

— Просто живучий.

Они спустились вниз к транспорту. Бензин из одного байка был уже залит в бензобак второго.

— Оставь мне мотоцикл, — сказал Макс. — А сами езжайте на машине, так безопаснее.

— Уверен, что не хочешь рвануть с нами? — спросил Пилот. — Ну же. Из нас двоих выходит отличная команда, — он почувствовал, как маленький острый кулак толкнул его в плечо. — Из нас троих, я хочу сказать.

Макс покачал головой.

— Достаточно уже смертей из-за меня.

— О чем ты? Ты на днях столько народу спас от мучительной смерти. Ты хоть сам это понимаешь?

— Они просто вовремя ушли. Все, кто оказался рядом со мной, умирают. Уезжайте. Так будет лучше.

Пилот задумчиво на него посмотрел, а потом сдался.

— Ладно, я не смогу тебя переубедить. Но ты запомни: отличная команда.

Он протянул Максу здоровую руку, особо не надеясь, что тот ее пожмет, но Макс ответил на жест. Коротко сжал кисть, встряхнул и убрал свою руку, кивнув на машину, чтобы они наконец уезжали.

— Увидимся, напарник, — напоследок Пилот не удержался, на прощанье растянул израненные губы в рекламной улыбке и дал по газам.

Мальчишка долго еще смотрел в заднее окно на удаляющуюся фигуру у подножия горы. Пилот автожира обернулся всего раз. Макс смотрел им вслед, и лучи рассветного солнца падали ему на лицо.


End file.
